inazumaelevenlatinocfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dayann Midford - Galería
Draws Dayann torso.jpg|Dayann torso Dayann familuia.png|Dayann y su familia Dayann doble personalidad 2.jpg|Dayann y Dellan Dayann fiestap-0.jpg|Dayann en la fiesta de Inglaterra Dayann go.png|Dayann en el GO! Plantilla xavier y dayann.jpg|Dayann y Xavier abrazados Dayann y celeste 2.jpg|Celeste y Dayann Dayann.jpg|Hikari Mizuki Celeste y dayann 3.jpg|Dayann y Celeste Celeste y dayann go.jpg|Dayann y Celeste en el GO! Ie hamtaro.jpg|Shawn, Xavier, Dayann y Celeste hamtaro All ocs.jpg|Dayann, Celeste, April, Celine, Shelene, Valentine y Scarlett Ocs peinandose 2.jpg|Dayann Celeste April y Celine peinándose Dellan.png|Dellan Grupo eqipo inazuma eleven oc's.jpg|Dayann y las chicas del Moonlight Dayann demons.jpg|Dayann demons.jpg Xavier celeste y dayann pekes.jpg|Mi primera imagen en Paint.net. Xavier, Dayann y Celeste en el orfanato Don Sol con 9 años Dayann y destra.jpg|Dayann siendo secuestrada por Destra Dayann y xavier rain 5.jpg|Dayann y Xavier abrazándose Dayann y xavier rain 2.jpg|Dayann y Xavier abrazándose (effects) Dayann celine y celeste playa 2.jpg|Celeste, Dayann y Celine en la playa Dayann vestido.jpg|Dayann con vestido Dayann celine y celeste boda.jpg|Dayann, Celeste y Celine boda Xavier y dayann fantasy 2.jpg|Dayann y Xavier kiss Dayann celeste celine y april pekes.jpg|Dayann, Celeste, Celine y April de pequeñas Dayann y lexie.jpg|Dayann y su hija Lexie Dayann and xavier love.jpg|Xavier y Dayann love Dayann 17 años.jpg|Dayann con 17 años Celeste y dayann sirenas.jpg|Celeste y Dayann siendo sirenas Arbol Genealógico 2.png|Árbol genealógico Dayann y xavier san valentin.jpg|Dayann y Xavier San Valentín Dayann perfi.jpg|Dayann render Dayann suicune.jpg|Dayann disfrazada del Pokémon Suicune Dayann sexy.jpg|Dayann Midford: nuevo estilo de coloreado Dayann y celeste pistolas.jpg|Dayann y Celeste con pistolas Madame dellan.jpg|Madame Dellan Dayann sing 3.jpg|Dayann cantando Dayann air 2.jpg|Dayann viento Dayann tsundere.jpg|Dayann tsundere Dayann sentada.jpg|Hikari Mizuki Dayann y kuro.jpg|Dayann y su gato Kuro :3 Celeste kuro y dayann estudiando.png|Celeste y Dayann estudiando (y Kuro fastidiando un poco xD) Celeste y dayann peques.jpg|Celeste y Dayann de pequeñas durmiendo :3 Dayann chibi.jpg|Dayann chibi Dayann y xavier.jpg|Hikari y Hiroto Dayann dark.jpg|Dellan Good or Evil Dayann butterfly.jpg|Dayann butterfly Dayann ropa secuestro celine.jpg|Dayann free April, celine, celeste y dayann good summer.png|Feliz verano!! ^^ Dayann presentandose al raimon.jpg|Dayann presentándose al Raimon por primera vez en Okinawa Xavier y dayann despedida.jpg|Dayann despidiéndose de Xavier cuando ella se va a España Dayavier sleep.png|Dayann y Xavier sleeping Ie ocs cocinando.jpg|Ocs cocinando Dayann and nadja dead.jpg|Dayann recordando a su hermana Dayann render 2.png|Dayann render GIF.gif|IE-IEGO! oc's gif Dayann celeste aura y cynthia.png|Dayann, Celeste y mis dos OC's de Code Geass y Tokyo Ghoul: Aura y Cynthia Dayann y celine embarazadas.png|Dayann y Celine embarazadas Pocky!.png|Pocky! Dayann y celeste cosplay.jpg|Dayann y Celeste cosplay: Kallen Kozuki y Euphemia Li Britannia Dayann y xavier.gif|Dayann y Xavier gif Alius girls.png|Academia Alius girls Ocs.png|Inazuma Eleven OC's first generation Xavier y dayann sleep.jpg|Xavier y Dayann sleep Kuro y dayann.png|Dayann y kuro <3 Inazuma eleven gift feliz navidad by madamnegra-d9lisgv.png|Feliz Navidad! Shawnleste y dayavier.jpg|Dayavier y Shawnleste love <3 San valentin.jpg|Dayavier San Valentin 2016 Dayann y xavier cartelitos 2.jpg|Dayann y Xavier cartelitos Woman can.jpg|Woman can Dayann papel.jpg|Dayann papel :3 Navidad gift.png|Christmas gift Dayann 17 años.png|Dayann con 17 años Dayann y celeste history.jpg|Dayann y Celeste background Ocs and sons.png|Ocs and sons Ie ares ocs.png|Inazuma Eleven Ares OC's Dayann peque.png|Dayann pequeña fullbody Dayann fullbody.png|Dayann fullbody Dellan fullbody.png|Dellan fullbody Dayann go fullbody.png|Dayann GO! fullbody Dayann y celeste chibis.png|Dayann y Celeste chibis Dayann gif im not cute.gif|I'm not cute!! GIF Pararells hearts by madamnegra dc3sdj5.jpg|Pararell hearts Celeste and dayann 17 years by madamnegra dafraj1.jpg|Celeste y Dayann 17 years Celeste y dayann especial 400 images by madamnegra dabotwr.png|Celeste y Dayann especial 400 dibujos!! <3 D9cpkp5-a0fa5c5c-103d-47fd-8294-00845368c775.gif|Dayann y Celeste icon <3 D9fumhw-fec757a1-6ab3-4843-a851-dd99082a9a1d.png|OC black dresses Adventures girls black 2.png|OC black dresses rework D9yxbzq-a4a10a85-f916-4925-b58a-6b6f8aad564b.gif|All of my OCs gif :D Dayann and celeste inazuma eleven and tokyo ghoul by madamnegra d9zq5c5.jpg|Inazuma Eleven y Tokyo Ghoul crossover Dayann y celeste by madamnegra dcyj7lu.jpg|Dayann y celeste :D Dayann and celeste real life by madamnegra dd1v6hz.png|Dayann y Celeste owners ewe Happy new year by madamnegra dbyo9gh.jpg|Happy New Year scarf gift <3 Headshot challenge day 4 dayann midford by madamnegra dap9f3l.jpg|Headshoot challenge Dayann Madamnegra id by madamnegra d9pbeg5.jpg|Madam Negra ID 1 Nuevo id d by madamnegra dalzuub.png|MadamNegra ID 2 New id by madamnegra dcfv5b5.jpg|MadamNegra ID3 Oc girls party by madamnegra d9qm3gz.jpg|OC's party :3 47685218 273561020011931 8412830928354672640 n.jpg|Dayann y Celeste a acuarelas 55865121 548054762348674 8152990466418147328 n.jpg|Dayann y Celeste coletitas c: 59465559 428096114643377 5694787946259939328 n.jpg|Dayann aesthetic Dayann galaxia perdida.png|Galaxia perdida April dayann celine y celeste seasons.png|April, Dayann, Celine y Celeste seasons Aura dayann y cynthia.jpg|Code Geass, Inazuma Eleven y Tokyo ghoul OCs Dayavier sexy kissu.png|Dayavier sexy kissu <3 Dayann outer space pixel.png|Dayann outer space - Pixel Art Dayann y Celeste-Twitching Colours.png|Dayann y Celeste twitching colours! Ie chibis.png|All my IE OC's chibis :3 Dayann y celeste foto d perfil.jpg|Dayann y Celeste :D dayann 1.png|Dayann tsundere >w< dayann 2.png|Dayann download20200203002142.png|Dayann de pequeña download20200203142319.png|Hikari Dayann y celeste.png|Dayann y Celeste Collabs Yumi y dayann.jpg|Yumi y Hikari - Collab con Yumi-chan Dayann y nerumi.jpg|Dayann y Nerumi - Collab con Neru-chan Dayann y yuka.jpg|Dayann y Yuka (collab with SamiDoc >w<) Inazuma eleven oc collab by madamnegra-d8c9txz.png|Hikari y Ahiru - Collab con Elieth Collab-Dayann y Mada.jpg|Dayann y Mada/Hikari y Miyuki - Collab con MiMada12LELELE Tsundere team collab my part by madamnegra-d9l1kme.png|Tsundere Team collab Collab pinguinos.jpg|Collab pingüinos con Hikou, Sami, NekoSee y Mada Collab whatsapp group.jpg|Whatsapp group collab Collab by pocky chan02 d9hcjr9-fullview.jpg|Dayann y Pili collab by Moepocky Collab con madamnegra close collab by hikoukazex3 d9aj0in.png|Cosplay collab!! Collab con madamnegra by hikoukazex3 d9dihf5.png|Dayann y Hikou - Collab con Hikou-chan D8x1zz6-04855d3f-9544-4a34-af82-d9652b43d711.jpg|Kalia y Dayann collab D9qu79a-1158f591-0df6-429b-8204-5a8dc38ac6d1.jpg|Genderbender collab con Hikou y Sami Kirie y dayann.png|Dayann y Kirie collab Gifts XD.png|Imagen de mi prima sin base :D Hikari x Hiroto.jpg|Dayann y Xavier by Mada (regalo de cumpleaños :3) Dayann by V Ada.png|Dayann by V-Ada (regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga de DA >w<) Dayann by nerumi.jpg|Dayann by Nerumi-sempai :3 Dayann by kirie.png|Dayann by Kirie Natsuko (regalo de cumpleaños >W<) Copia de hlooo.png|Dayann y Edurne (by Elieth Valtinas). Dayann y xavier by melisa hetsune.jpg|Dayann y Xavier by Melisa Hetsune (regalo de cumpleaños <33) Kawaii dayann y nerumi gif by zaphire black-d940idt.gif|Nerumi y Dayann gif by neru-chan IE oc`s.png|Dayann, Miyuki, Satomi, Laura, Kalia, Nerumi, Akiha, Yuka, Kirie, Andy y Elieth colgando un cartel by Mada Oc's picture by coco.png|Kalia, Dayann, Nerumi, Elieth, Miyuki y Andy by Coco Selfie time nerumi s best friends by zaphire black-d9a2vuh.jpg|Selfie Time!^^By Nerumi Kaida Merry chrismast and happy new year by hikoukazex3-d9mm92c.png|Oc's celebrando el año nuevo by HikouKazex3 de DA Concurso MadamNegra.jpg|Dibujo para mi concurso de DA by SamiDOC Oc precure by cocoscaret-d9qrs42.jpg|Oc's Pretty Cure by Coco Inazuma couples.png|Inazuma couples by Hikou-chan ^^ IMG 20160628 132538.jpg|Dayann y Kuro by Chika :3 D9j35r6-851d38fe-6c1c-49ba-8b81-e7aae1310f4c.png|Dayann y Xavier plushie by MomoTa-n in DA D9nce2d-662a95fa-6ae5-4771-af42-89258a5eab86.jpg|Nya y Dayann in FNaF by Kawaii Da3e9w3-8f17d01e-0cb8-4499-ae09-9b3bf60ed4e5.jpg|Dayann by Nerumi-chan Da7xru6-ad56a988-c5cf-4579-a3d2-c09cc0c31148.png|Dayann y Umi by Only-Sweet in DA (regalo de cumple) Dayann outfits by jenydaiana dc278j0.png|Dayann outfits by Nerumi-chan <3 Ie friends by hikoukazex3 d9funxk-fullview.jpg|Friends! by HikouKazex3 Inazuma eleven group by cocoscaret.jpg|Inazuma Eleven OCs by Coco Oc s friends by cocoscaret dae1fjt.jpg|OC's friends by Coco Regalo para mis nakamas de da by hikoukazex3 dbn46ti.jpg|Regalo by HikouKaze <33 Round gift parte 1 3 by sonoko misako davsctj-fullview.jpg|Gift by Meli-chan Too much by geni801 dabe4gw.png|Dayann by Geni801 in DA Dayann y celeste by hikou.png|Dayann y Celeste chibis by Hikou <3 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes (GO) Categoría:Personajes de segunda temporada Categoría:Personajes de tercera temporada Categoría:Personajes de cuarta temporada Categoría:Personajes enamorados Categoría:Personajes con novio Categoría:Personajes enamorados de Kiyama Hiroto Categoría:Personajes extranjeros Categoría:Personajes españoles Categoría:Personajes estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes tipo fuego Categoría:Personajes tipo espacio Categoría:Personajes tipo estrellas Categoría:Personajes tipo luna Categoría:Personajes tipo noche Categoría:Personajes tipo universo Categoría:Participantes del TFI Categoría:Personajes de la Academia Alius Categoría:Personajes del Inazuma Japón Categoría:Personajes del Moonlight Categoría:Dorsal 10 Categoría:Dorsal 24 Categoría:Capitán Categoría:Ex-capitán Categoría:Centrocampistas Categoría:Centrodelanteros Categoría:Delanteros Categoría:Personajes con 14 años Categoría:Personajes con 24 años Categoría:Personajes con hermanos fallecidos Categoría:Hermana mayor Categoría:Personajes con hermana pequeña (OC) Categoría:Madres Categoría:Personajes con hijos Categoría:Personajes huérfanos Categoría:Personajes con sobrinos (OC) Categoría:Personajes casados Categoría:Familia Midford Categoría:Personajes de familias ricas Categoría:Personajes con apodos Categoría:Personajes con mascota Categoría:Personajes con mejores amigos (Oc) Categoría:Personajes con el pelo largo Categoría:Personajes con el pelo ondulado Categoría:Personajes con el pelo morado Categoría:Personajes con el pelo magenta Categoría:Personajes con un color de pelo inusual Categoría:Personajes con los ojos morados Categoría:Personajes con los ojos lilas Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Tsundere Categoría:Personajes con carácter Categoría:Personajes con pasado oscuro